


Private

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Drabble Day Eggnog, challenge 2 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, One-Sided Relationship, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva has private, inner musings. About Severus Snape. Very private.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 17-musings

A persons inner musings were something private that no one really shared with anyone else. Or at least, Minerva didn’t. Who would like to hear about her thoughts that involved Severus? It was strange, how she got so annoyed with his opinions during the day, but secretly, privately, she wanted to be something more than his colleague. In her wildest dreams, they lived in a house together. Each had their own library, but shared everything else.

Still, nothing would come of it, because a persons inner musings were something private. Severus would never know just how much feeling Minerva had.


End file.
